


you are the one, i am the two

by kkahii (alexithymia)



Category: CLC (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/F, Mentioned CLC Ensemble, Mentioned Jeon Somi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexithymia/pseuds/kkahii
Summary: The first five times Seunghee kissed Sorn.
Relationships: Chonnasorn Sajakul | Sorn/Oh Seunghee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	you are the one, i am the two

**Author's Note:**

> full title: you are the one, i am the two (i'm still the one that's in love with you)  
> working title: first five times (sornhee ver.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Unbeta'd. Mistakes are mine. I don’t own real people. Real people but everything is fiction.

**i.**

It was an accident.

Seunghee had been in a particularly sour mood that day. Their monthly performance evaluations were coming up and Seungyeon, her fellow trainee, had managed to call dibs on the song she had wanted to perform. And, as written in their Unofficial Cube Entertainment Trainees Handbook that she admittedly took part in writing, first dibs were final—unless, of course, the trainee who called first dibs would revoke said dibs. Unfortunately for her, Seungyeon seemed dead set on performing _her_ song, so she was left to choose another one. Hence, the sour mood.

So when she walked out the practice room later that same day, she hadn’t been expecting to run into someone and fall face first onto, well, another person’s face.

They both immediately got up and the other girl—with her round puffy cheeks and cute almost unruly-looking bangs, her broken Korean giving away the fact that she was a foreigner—introduced herself first.

Her name was Sorn.

That was the first.

  
  


**ii.**

It wasn’t intentional.

Sorn had been crying for a while by then— _homesick_ , she was guessing—and Seunghee had been holding her the minute she found her trying to sink into the corner in one of their practice rooms. They hadn’t said a word to each other the whole while, but Seunghee took Sorn’s slowly tightening grip on her shirt as a good sign that at least her presence wasn’t unwelcomed.

They weren’t close—no, not yet, anyway—but Seunghee could never resist a _dongsaeng_ in need, especially not when she found them cute. (And, _god,_ did she find her extremely cute.) So when she saw Sorn—the bright and cheerful Sorn, the girl who would laugh with her whole body and would smile at her with nothing but warmth behind her eyes—emotionally caving in on herself, she immediately sat beside her and pulled her close, resting the other girl’s head on her shoulders.

She had only been going for the cheek—to kiss away the tears, as cheesy as that sounded—but Sorn unexpectedly moved her head at that exact angle where lips met lips and she couldn’t stop in time.

It lasted a moment. Sorn blinked away her tears right after, not realizing what had happened, and Seunghee pushed down the sudden wave of emotions that threatened to flood her over. It was a strange, nauseating feeling, and with Sorn finally looking up at her—the glow and the warmth slowly returning, her own skin prickling as it did—she couldn’t help but drown.

That was the second.

  
  


**iii.**

It didn’t mean anything.

They were having an argument—their first fight over something that didn’t involve their song choices for their evaluation performances. Apparently, Sorn was angry at Seunghee for taking full responsibility for a mistake that Sorn made during their previous lesson, and she was even angrier at the fact that Seunghee never mentioned the incident to her. (Never mentioned how she had to sit through almost thirty minutes of berating, their teacher telling her how she was going to be an awful leader with the way things were going; that she was their _unni_ and that she should do _better,_ to _rise above_ and control her group.)

To be fair, she really was never going to bring it up. (So maybe she had developed a martyr complex, who knew?) Sorn had only found out from a throwaway comment made by that same teacher a few days later and, when they went home to their dorm that day, Sorn had yelled at her for being overbearing. Seunghee argued right back, stating how she was clearly overreacting.

It had been months since their company had told them they were going to debut together with three other members—their company assigning her as leader simply because she was the eldest—so the confrontation had completely blindsided Seunghee. After all, Sorn had always been her main supporter from the start.

Some words were tossed—words she fully meant, and words she didn’t mean at all. And as Sorn tried to dominate the argument by pushing herself into Seunghee’s space, crying and revealing how she felt like a bad person—a bad _member,_ a bad _dongsaeng_ —for causing her grief instead of helping her, Seunghee felt electricity crackling in the air between them. Something inside her snapped.

All she could do was kiss her, both their eyes widening at what just happened.

That was the third.

**iv.**

It meant something.

They never talked about the kiss—their previous one, the one she couldn’t get out of her head, the one which Seunghee knew was their third because she had kept count—and the years had passed since then.

Even though they had immediately returned on good terms—better terms, in her opinion—Seunghee didn’t know where she stood. Always toeing the line between being a caring _unni_ and showing her real feelings; between joking about _Sornhee_ being real and wanting it to be true. It had become a daily task and, frankly, it was exhausting.

They had been celebrating their fourth anniversary. With the high from winning their first and second trophies still fresh in their minds, they wanted to go all out drunk and celebrate. Their managers only agreed if they stayed in their dorm for the occasion—so, of course, they did.

The first ones to pass out were the _maknae_ line, with Elkie having hung on the longest out of the three of them, even getting herself to sleep in her own bed. Both Yeeun and Eunbin had been in some sort of competition as to who could act the cutest—basically the most _annoying,_ to everyone else—and when Yujin tried to join, they both just passed out after laughing too hard.

The _unni_ line didn’t fare much better, but they still managed to outdo the _maknae_ line. Yujin fell asleep shortly after Elkie went to her room, managing to hog the last space next to Eunbin on the sofa in their living room. And when Seungyeon had seen Sorn start lolling her head back and forth, she decided it was time for their party to end. Seunghee immediately agreed, knowing her own limit.

Seungyeon, despite wobbling in her steps herself, helped Seunghee pick Yeeun up from the floor and carried her to bed. After which, they did the same to Sorn, who had already fallen asleep when they got back to the living room.

When they were done, Seungyeon left the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She was too sober to go to sleep directly like the other members, but she was also too tipsy to think of something else to do. Playing on her phone felt like a headache waiting to happen.

She looked to her left, fully intent on lying down on her bed anyway, when she noticed the half open mouth Sorn was wearing. _Cute_. She raised her fingers to trace Sorn’s lips, touching velvet beneath fingertips, mesmerized. She hadn’t even noticed she had leaned in, only realizing when she stepped back and saw the same shade of her lipstick faintly tinting the edge of Sorn’s mouth.

It was the first kiss she stole, no matter however unintentional, her chest constricting immediately after knowing what she had done. Sleeping Beauty got it wrong, obviously, and Sorn deserved better than a stolen kiss—she deserved everything.

But _, still_.

Still.

That was the fourth.

  
  


**v.**

It meant everything.

Seunghee was working late into the afternoon, editing her latest vlog. She had planned to post the video before their latest comeback but she, well, forgot about it the busier she got. _Heh._

She heard a knock on the door and looked back to see Sorn with some take-out food for dinner and the iced coffee she was currently obsessed with. She mouthed a quick _thank you_ to her as she received the items, immediately putting the straw into her mouth.

After a while, she felt a pair of eyes on her, feeling a tingling sensation at the back of her neck. She looked over to Sorn to ask what was wrong. Sorn simply shook her head and went back to eating her dinner, shifting her eyes away. _Huh?_

She continued to play with the straw in her mouth, chewing on it from time to time, while still feeling a familiar gaze set upon her, albeit at a lesser intensity than a while ago. She ignored it as best as she could. She knew something was on Sorn’s mind, but she also knew it was always better to just wait for her to open up first.

Eventually, she had managed to finish most of what she had sought to do and was already itching to go home. She stood up to clear away their trash only to realize that Sorn was _so_ deep in thought, completely out of it, that Seunghee had to literally snap her fingers in front of her face to get her attention. She asked Sorn if she was alright—again—and got an overly enthusiastic nod in reply. She let it be, of course, because there was no use forcing it out of her right then.

She grabbed her mask from her bag and waited for Sorn to do the same before they went outside their company’s building. They walked with ease, dialogue flowing freely between them. Seunghee thought to herself that whatever had plagued Sorn’s mind earlier, had most likely taken a hike as well.

They got home to an empty apartment, with most of the lights off. Despite this, Seunghee continued to scroll through her phone the minute they stepped inside and paid no attention to where she was going, relying on muscle memory to navigate the room. (If she had watched her step or even just opened the lights first, she would have noticed the small plushie on the floor—the one Somi gave Eunbin to congratulate her on a job well done during their promotion cycle.)

She tripped and fell and, like a cliche because the universe hated her, Sorn—who had been walking behind her and had, in fact, tried to catch her—just happened to fall beneath her, their faces only inches apart. She tried to get up but gravity, it seemed, was working overtime and her hand slipped, making her fall back down harder onto the floor—and onto Sorn.

Her eyes widened.

That was the fifth.

Kind of—the masks were in the way. She cursed the magnets in her head that seemed to only work whenever Sorn was anywhere near kissing distance.

She immediately pushed herself off Sorn the moment she realized what had happened yet again, trying to laugh it off. She joked about their reenactment of various popular scenes in dramas, awkwardly trying to save herself from embarrassment and veering the conversation away from any impending heartbreak she wasn’t ready to experience.

But then—

Sorn raised a hand to caress Seunghee’s cheeks and made a slow, deliberate step towards her. She took both their masks off with ease, interlocking her fingers around the back of Seunghee’s neck afterwards. She pulled her forward, gently guiding their faces close, their bare lips finally touching for real.

And that was Sorn’s first.

(They both lost count after that.)

**Author's Note:**

> title - still the one by ingrid michaelson  
> the working title is my document's file name
> 
> the first sentence of each segment is (supposed to show) the progression of seunghee’s feelings.
> 
> this is the longest fic i've written without actual dialogue. i think that “n times” fics are always a good writing exercise when you want to write something you’re not overly familiar with (in my case, it’s sornhee lmao)
> 
> do not let seunghee see this is2g. she’s a sornhee shipper, do not give her any ideas (but no, srsly, pls do not show your idols fanfiction of themselves. thanks)
> 
> please vote for clc on wherever they are nominated. small fandom, big heart
> 
> now back to my 2seung agenda lol (after my midterms etc)


End file.
